


Warts and All [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not going to stand for it any more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warts and All [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnsarmylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warts and All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141848) by MapleleafCameo. 



> This is a little podlet for johnsarmylady. It was originally a gift from MapleleafCameo to her and now it's a little offering from me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for 'Warts and All' by mapleleafcameo read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393730) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
